El mismo pesar
by XimenaOS
Summary: Dos personajes que comparten un pasado trágico ¿es posible que el dolor logre unirlos de alguna manera? [Reto #12 para "Mischevous Whisper" del foro Esmeralda Madre.]


_Hola! Este es mi fic para el reto que tomé del Foro Esmeralda Madre. Me llamó mucho la atención la pareja que se pedía en el reto (Soy fan de las parejas improbables dentro de este fandom jeje) ¡Que lo disfruten! [En especial tú Mischevous Whisper, que querías esta historia]_

 _-Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

El erizo plateado se presentó ante la majestuosa isla flotante, contemplando con asombro el agua de las cascadas caer hacia el mar y la tupida jungla. Había llegado hasta ahí para hablar con Knuckles pues quería saber si podía ayudarlo a entrenar, ¿quién más como el poderoso guardián de una enigmática reliquia como la Master Emerald para una buena pelea amistosa? Había pasado algunas semanas fuera de su tiempo, y si quería seguir manteniendo la paz en su mundo como hasta ahora tenía que actualizar sus movimientos; antes que volar de nuevo, Silver prefirió caminar entre la maleza y sentir el calor húmedo de la zona. Llegó a las escaleras del altar y subió trotando, para cuando pisó el último escalón, no divisó al equidna por ningún lado.

̶ ¿Dónde estará? ̶ Preguntó en voz alta, esperando que la aparición del guardián respondiera a su duda, lo que no ocurrió.

Se quedó un rato sentado, observando el cielo, el mar que tan lejos se observaba debajo de sus pies colgantes; pero Knuckles nunca apareció, decidió investigar sobrevolando la isla esperando encontrar por ahí al equidna, nada. Resignado decidió esperar en el altar hasta que llegase, topándose con la gran joya pensó para sus adentros que nunca había contemplado la Master Emerald antes, y realmente era hermosa, quiso tocarla producto de su curiosidad, acercando su mano hacia la esmeralda, ésta produjo un resplandor que subió de intensidad haciendo al erizo retroceder cubriéndose de la potente luz. Cuando el brillo acabó, alzó la mirada y sus doradas pupilas notaron a una chica parada frente a él.

La chica no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo mantenía en su rostro una cálida sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas reposadas en su espalda. Silver respiró profundo como si quisiera mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones, aunque a ciencia cierta no supo por qué, avanzó los escasos 5 pasos que había dado antes para observar mejor a su acompañante.

̶ Hola ̶ Habló la chica de ojos azules.

̶ Emm… hola. ¿De, de dónde saliste?

̶ De la Esmeralda. Soy Tikal ̶ Realizó una reverencia de presentación ̶ Soy un espíritu que está vinculado con la Master Emerald, cuando el guardián no está vengo yo a encargarme de que nada malo le ocurra.

̶ Un espíritu…- Habló el erizo por lo bajo ̶ Yo… me llamo Silver ̶ alzó el tono.

̶ Un placer ̶ culminó su oración con otra hermosa sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, el erizo no sabía si sería prudente preguntarle sobre su Muerte, o sobre cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, al cuidado de la enorme joya. La duda lo carcomía. _"¿Por qué una chica tan joven moriría? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo vivió?"_. Mientras, Tikal sintió una simpatía hacia él, por su cara que reflejaba una tierna curiosidad, se sentó al frente de la Master Emerald y cruzó las piernas. Su mirar se posó en el aura brillante del sol y las nubes, podía ver cómo eran llevadas por el tibio viento, lentamente. El chico se sentó también, un poco alejado de ella.

̶ Yo, vengo de otro tiempo; 200 años en el futuro, para ser más precisos.

¡Perfecto! Había encontrado un excelente tema para conversar con ella, sin ser demasiado directo para lo que quería saber. La equidna ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha. Le agradaba escuchar una voz amigable que le contase una pequeña historia, ya que se remontaba a la época donde su abuela le hablaba sobre Chaos y las Esmeraldas. Amaba las historias. Se acercó a gatas donde se encontraba Silver, para escucharlo un poco mejor y de nuevo logró sentarse, con las manos en su regazo.

̶ Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien. ¿Puedes contarme más sobre tu tiempo? ¿Cómo ha cambiado el mundo?-Un brillo se posó en los ojos de Tikal.

̶ Claro, pero necesito hablar desde el principio; mi mundo alguna vez se vio en peligro debido a una criatura llamada Ifrit, quería cambiar el destino para que fuera más feliz para todos así que vine aquí para detener a quien lo hubiera liberado, me enteré que la criatura debía ser alimentada con Chaos para que fuese invencible y me dediqué a buscarlos para ponerlos a salvo, fue entonces cuando me encontré con Espio y se alió conmigo para salvar mi futuro…

El erizo continúo relatando toda su historia, produciendo en el rostro de Tikal una expresión de asombro, ella se encontraba muy feliz de poder escuchar cómo eran las personas, las calles, los edificios e inclusive los paisajes en el tiempo de Silver. En cuanto éste terminó de hablar, se volteó a mirarla, todavía tenía un brillo tembloroso en los ojos y una gran sonrisa, incluso jugueteaba con sus manos.

̶ ¿Tú hace cuánto tiempo, viviste? ̶ Se atrevió a preguntar, pero modulando su voz para que sonase más delicada.

Ella bajó las manos, la sonrisa disminuyó pero no del todo y sus azulados iris reflejaban una cierta melancolía, quizás una mezcla entre añoranza y tristeza.

 _"Debe ser difícil para ella, ¿habré usado el tono correcto? O ¿es que su pasado es tan doloroso?"_

La chica de pelaje anaranjado se aclaró la garganta, ahora, ella debería de contar su historia. Los rayos oblicuos de sol y la brisa les acompañaron esta vez, inspirándola para tomar aire y relajarse, no perdería la buena atmósfera entre ellos.

̶ Nací, más o menos hace 4000 años si cuento bien. Mi madre murió cuando era niña que casi no lo recuerdo bien, y me era difícil ver a mi padre, siempre parecía ocupado; mi abuela me crió enseñándome todo sobre nuestro pueblo y nuestras creencias, gracias a ella, empecé a amar la paz y la armonía.

Silver agrandó los ojos inconscientemente, atraído por el relato de Tikal, había una especie de magia que rodeaba aquello, algo que le llamaba a querer escuchar más.

Ella procedió ̶ Por ser tan pacifista algunas veces discutía con mi padre cuando intentaba invadir a otros pueblos, pero nunca me escuchaba y entramos en una guerra. Durante ese tiempo yo visitaba el Altar de las Esmeraldas, donde me encontré a Chaos y todos los pequeños Chao que cuidaba, eran tan adorables volando entre las fuentes; con el tiempo me gané su confianza y pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí, hasta que Chaos me permitió pasar al interior del altar.- Sonrío ante su recuerdo y miró la joya que se encontraba a sus espaldas- Descubrí las Chaos Esmeralds, y la Master Emerald también, y supe que me habían aceptado como su amiga.

Dejó de hablar, y se mantuvo un rato callada, preparándose para enfrentar sus tormentosos recuerdos. El erizo plateado también se unió al silencio. "Creo que aún le agobia, sé lo difícil que es sobrellevar un pasado que duele, incluso, creo que tenemos algo en común", se repetía internamente en espera de alguna respuesta por parte de Tikal.

̶ Poco después, me enteré que mi padre quería robar las Esmeraldas del Altar, con ayuda de ese poder estaba decidido a acabar con el Clan Nocturnus, con quienes había iniciado esa guerra. Yo… yo estaba asustada, horrorizada, me preguntaba por qué mi padre actuaba de esa manera; decidí hablar con él para que se diera cuenta que de esa manera no tendríamos paz, pero como siempre, me ignoró… a mí… a mis palabras. Regresé al Altar para advertirle a Chaos, les dije que debían huir… pero no podían.

Fue cuando mi padre llevó a los guerreros, estaba tan desesperada, que me paré al pie de la escalinata… les rogué… les supliqué que no lo hicieran. Yo no me movería de ahí hasta que entendieran que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero, pasaron sobre mí y caí inconsciente ̶ Se abrazó, dándose fuerza para seguir hablando, pero bajó el volumen de su voz ̶ Cuando desperté, Chaos se había transformado en una bestia enorme… vi la destrucción de mi pueblo… todos estaban en el suelo… todos est…

Una mano gentil le tocó el hombro, Tikal sintió un poco de calor, un calor reconfortante, dulce, amigable. Lo miró, Silver trataba de regalarle una sonrisa, pero más que nada, una mirada de comprensión.

Empezó hablando en un susurro.

̶ Yo sé cómo te sientes. Tú, sólo querías mantener la paz porque sabías que era lo correcto. Intentaste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, y me imagino lo terrible que te sentiste cuando todo salió fuera de control, cuando todo lo que conocías desapareció en un instante, tenías miedo, y también estabas enojada, me atrevo a decir que contigo misma por haberles fallado. Pero… tú no le fallaste a nadie. Eres una chica muy valiente, y tienes un alma preciosa, Tikal.

El erizo quitó su mano del hombro de la equidna y se puso de pie, despacio; casi al instante ella hizo lo mismo, se le habían desvanecido sus ganas de llorar, Silver se colocó detrás suyo para, de alguna manera mostrarle apoyo. La de ojos azules, se acercó a la gran esmeralda, sus manos yacían en la gema, tocándola suavemente; esas sencillas palabras le regresaron su firmeza, era curioso, muy curioso.

̶ Chaos fue herido al igual que yo, despertaron en él la ira, la oscuridad opacó su corazón. Quería acabar con todo el mundo, y, no lo pensé y usé mi espíritu para sellar a Chaos en la Masterd Emerald, enmendé el error de mi gente, de mi padre, con mi propia vida. No me arrepiento, porque, de algún modo, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho... Es... reconfortante saber que puedo entenderme contigo, somos compañeros del mismo dolor, ¿no te parece?

̶ Ambos queremos un mundo mejor para todos los que nos rodean, y haremos lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo así, por lo tanto, también somos compañeros de la misma alegría ̶ ella sonrío, tenía toda la razón.

Silver se acercó de nuevo a ella, estirando su mano, que fue estrechada gentilmente, mientras la figura de Tikal se volvía más traslúcida. El chico de dorados ojos realizó su último comentario.

̶ Si tengo la oportunidad, volveré.

̶ Espero verte, compañero ̶ se fue con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado.

El plateado erizo escuchó otros pasos subir por los escalones de piedra, parecía que Knuckles estaba de vuelta, se rió, delatando su presencia; el guardián lo miró con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

̶ Silver, ¿qué haces aquí?

̶ Quiero una pelea amistosa contigo. Necesito mover un poco mis músculos antes de volver a mi tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

̶ Hmm... Empecemos.

* * *

 _¡Listo! Como se dieron cuenta, utilicé para Silver la historia del **Sonic Rivals 2** y para que llegara Tikal a este fic se me ocurrió algo: como no se ha confirmado que Tikal volvió a la Master Emerald, hice que su espíritu siga vinculado de alguna forma a la Esmeralda por si alguien más quiere romperla o dañarla como pasó en el **Sonic Adventure.** -Eso es todo, ya me voy. **  
**_

 _P.D: Silvikal!_


End file.
